


The witching hour

by yurionsoukoku (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi's parents are highkey the best, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I legit just wanted to make a really fluffy fic about how daisuga came to be, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Smut in the future, Some angst, Suga runs away from home, based in canon, but they don't, canonverse, cuteness, daichi x suga - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, suga moves in with daichi, sugas parents are good but they understand their son is in love, the whole team knows, they have nicknames for each other it's so cute, theyre oblivious, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yurionsoukoku
Summary: The witching hour; the time between the hours of three and four in the morning where witchcraft and dark magic run wild. It's a time of silence and feral beings.It's also a time of great wonder, that of which Koushi was most infatuated with.





	The witching hour

A hushed giggle rang through the small room, lit only by the blue light washing through the window from the half-moon hanging in the sky outside. That same light caused the grey hair sitting upon this boy's head to shine an ineffable silver, reflecting a number of beautifully soft and shining colours. The other boy looked upon him in happiness, cross legged on the bed across from him, leaning back on his hands, digging the heel of him palm into the sheets. 

Koushi was also sitting cross-legged, one hand resting on his knee and the other coming up to cover his mouth to silence himself. Daichi smiled, reaching out to pry his hand away and then pinching his cheek playfully. Koushi beamed again, suppressing the laughter that came out of him in an attempt not to wake up Daichi's sleeping parents. After all, it was nearly three in the morning; they wouldn't be entirely impressed if they were woke up at the witching hour. 

The close quarters the two were in were the result of a restless Koushi deciding to sneak out to visit his best friend. Climbing the metal ladder conveniently propped up on the roof outside Daichi's window was one thing, but opening the window itself and letting himself in without warning was another. Daichi nearly had a heart attack when he returned from the bathroom and saw the silver haired teenager lying supine on his bed. He was staring at the glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars on Daichi's ceiling, mind wandering to how they worked and what sort of magic went into inventing something so mundane yet so wonderful. 

Now they sat chatting. Conversations exchanged in silenced whispers about their future, their teachers, the volleyball team, that particular night and anything in between. Even when the words being spoken occupied the simple topic of what they had to eat that day they still found entertainment in each other's company. 

Thoughts ran through Daichi's mind while looking upon his best friend before him. Arguably, they were thoughts he shouldn't have about someone in a platonic relationship. At least, Daichi thought that, and pushed away every thought of how good Koushi looked in shorts and how his laugh suited his smile so perfectly to the dark corners of his mind. He hoped they would stay there and not emerge again.

"You know, Dai," Koushi whispered, using the nickname only he was allowed to call him. "I really wish we weren't going to different colleges." 

There it was, the topic he cursed. Of course, Koushi had gotten into a prestigious university on the other side of Japan. He wanted to be a nurse. It was so suited to him, after all; Koushi wanted to help people. Daichi had ended up with an engineering course in the local public school, as it was his mothers wish for him to not go to far. She wanted him to succeed but found it hard to let go and Daichi, being as passive as he is, simply accepted it. 

"Let's not think about that," Daichi smiled sheepishly, before hopping off his bed and walking over to his desk, holding up a few stapled pieces of paper. "Let's think about this fucking homework for Trig. Have you figured it out yet?" 

"Haven't even looked at it," Koushi grinned, lying back onto the bed and spreading his whole body out with a large sigh. "I'll do it tomorrow." 

"Don't you mean today, you delinquent?" Daichi teased, earning a single raised eyebrow. "I'm kidding, Kou. If there's anyone who's a goody-two-shoes, it would be you." 

"Too right. I'm not getting on our teachers bad sides if we only have a month left in the school year. What a waste!" He whispered with a chuckle, tipping his head to look at the other upside down. Daichi kneeled down in front of him, laying his chin on the sheets in front of him and staring into pools of hazel. He crossed his eyes jokingly, taunting a small giggle out of Koushi. "Stop teasing so much!" He whined, reaching back to tap Daichi on the cheek, mimicking a slap. 

"Don't be such a buzzkill," Daichi mumbled jokingly as he stood up, looking back out the window. A street light flickered out right as he looked at it, as if it were waiting for his attention. Daichi pushed Koushi over, laying beside him with his arms behind her head. "But, really, what the hell am I meant to do when you leave? Settle down, live normally?"

"How will Sawamura Daichi last without me breaking into his house during the working hour and keeping him up all night taking about irrelevant shit?" Koushi smiled, turning his head to the side to look at Daichi. 

"How will I last without you making my lunches, more like," Daichi muttered, slightly red from embarrassment. Koushi snickered. 

"You'll have to learn how to cook, because I'm not trying to teach you again," the boy replied, locking eyes with his captain. "Because we both know how that ended the last time."

"It was a disaster," Daichi laughed airily, recalling how they nearly fully painted the walls with spaghetti sauce and managed to set rice on fire. "Then again, the rice cooker was broken." 

"It wasn't broken, you just didn't put any water in the damn thing!" Koushi argued, earning a mix of a laugh and a hush from Daichi. The two boys went fully silent, hearing Daichi's parents in the next room mooch around slightly. They stared wide-eyed at each other, until they heard the man and woman settle. 

"Stay here tonight, Kou," Daichi suggested, turning into his side. "It's better than you going back home this late. My parents are gonna leave really early anyway." 

Koushi smiled slightly. "We don't have another bed. My mom would flip a lid too," he snickered, before shrugging. "Fuck it, I'll text her." 

"With what phone?" Daichi smirked, kicking two pillows down from the top of the bed towards them, hanging the bigger and more comfortable of the two to Koushi. 

"You make a valid point. I'll text her in the morning off your phone, Dai," he mumbled. "Got a spare Gakuran I can borrow for the morning?" 

"You know it," Daichi muttered in reply, settling back on his back staring towards the ceiling. The glowing stars stared down at the two of them. 

"Goodnight Kou." 

"Sleep tight, Dai." 

* * * 

"Oh my god, Kou, we're late, get up!" Daichi pushed the silver haired boy off the elevated bed, hearing him thump to the ground and seeing his head pop up from the other side in confusion and panic. Daichi chucked a gakuran and a pair of trousers at the boy, growling lowly. "Practice is in five minutes!" 

"Shit!" Koushi yelled, going to stand up but banging the top of his head off Daichi's open window first. He groaned lowly at the sharp pain, rubbing his scalp as he threw the gakuran on over his pyjama top. Daichi had both the boy's training uniforms ready to go in sports bags as Koushi kept a spare at his house in case of emergency training. 

Pulling his trousers up and buttoning them, grabbing a slice of bread out of the kitchen as he ran to the door, Koushi nearly tripped and did his face in too. Daichi laughed at his flustered friend, opening the door and pulling on his shoes. Koushi slipped on his shoes too, and the two sprinted out the door as quick as lightning. 

Although it was lashing raining, the two didn't seem to care. The speed at which they ran up the hill towards their school through the February mist was incredibly fast; adrenaline and fear of being late for practice pumping through their veins. They turned the corner and crashed through the door of the gym barely a minute later, whatever conversations happening silencing to look upon the two disheveled and panting boys. 

Daichi and Koushi quickly exited to the changing room, hearing Tanaka mumble that it 'looked like they just had sex'. They both turned multiple shades of red, Koushi even failing to hold back a giggle. "Jesus, Dai, looks like they caught us," he joked as they entered the room, Daichi looking as if he was about to explode from embarrassment. 

"Oh geez, I'm kidding, close your mouth," Koushi chuckled, pinching Daichi's cheek and earning a playful shove back from the other. "Also, I might need to go to yours again tonight." 

Daichi stopped in his tracks, placing down the two bags with a slight frown. "Okay, but why do you NEED to go?" 

"N-no reason," Koushi stuttered. "I'll need to go home and grab a couple things first. Is that okay?" 

"If you say so, Kou," Daichi mumbled before beginning to get changed, heard the squeak and skid of runners on linoleum out in the gym. 

That evening, Daichi opened the door to see Koushi outside with two gym bags full of stuff. One wasn't even fully zipped it was so full. Daichi stared at the boy in slight awe, frozen in place. 

"A couple of things?" Daichi asked with a sigh, thankful his parents weren't home. His parents loved Koushi like their own child but he didn't think they'd be too impressed if he suddenly moved in. 

"Yeah, about that..." Koushi walked passed him and set the bags down. "My parents are in South Korea for the rest of the week a-and I was wondering if I could bunk here?" 

"S-sure, Kou, I'll set up a mattress in my r-room," Daichi stumbled over his words, still convinced something else was at work behind all of this. "Throw your stuff on the end of my bed. My parents are out of town for a couple of days too so we kind of have to take care of ourselves." 

"Well I can cook and you can clean! We will be hard working house wives!" Koushi beamed, skipping into Daichi's room. "Dai, can I open the window?" 

"Go ahead!" Daichi called from the next room, pulling out a spare mattress into his own room. When he came back into his room, the sight before him had him awestruck. Koushi sat on the windowsill, legs dangling outside and crossed with his arms behind him on the bottom of the open windowframe. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were turned into a small but genuine smile as he was washed with iridescent colours of dusk that turned his constant beauty into something even more intense that sent shivers through Daichi. He wanted to take a picture of this piece of art in front of him, to capture it and save it as he was sure he would never see anything more beautiful in his life again.

Because, indeed, Sugawara Koushi was a beautiful person. 

But Daichi believed that such a beautiful person deserved so much better than him. 

* * * 

Koushi seemed to always be fascinated with the hour between three and four in the morning. It was the witching hour; when demons and ghosts alike were at their most powerful and when anything was hypothetically possible. He would always end up in Daichi's house when sneaking out around that time, infatuated with the thrill of the night. He once turned to Daichi as they looked upon a glistening night sky while sitting on the brunette's roof, and said; 'Dai, how does one steal stars?'. 

Daichi was often confused by Koushi's unusual phrasing, but this one made him see the boy in in a new light. He was a boy that loved the night so much he could be the human embodiment of the moon itself. He was a boy who craved thrill and felt caged and tied down more often than not. And, most importantly, he was thoughtful. He blurted out things that others would only dream of saying. 

That night, just after the clock struck three, Koushi was sitting up in his bed and leaning back against the wall, gazing out the open window. Light breezes made the fabric curtains flow lightly. His head was tipped back, a small light sigh escaping past his lips as his attention turned to the snoring brunette lying on his stomach with his mouth wide open and drooling. He had seen Daichi sleep many times, hell, he even slept on Daichi's shoulder multiple times on bus journeys and the other would often do the same to him. He was so carefree yet so clumsy and Koushi found himself amused by that boy every waking moment. 

Koushi also felt something towards Daichi, something he can't explain. It's a tug that pulls at his heart when he sees girls flirting and feeling up his captain. It's sweaty palms whenever Daichi is close enough to hear his breathing. It's the wide eyes during kid late night endeavours and it was the fireworks erupting in the new year outside his window, leaning against his shoulder from exhaustion. It stung as much as frostbite when seeing Daichi look at a girl with romantic interest and it was as warm as steam when Daichi called him 'Kou' or even just traced his fingers along various volleyball scars on Koushi's face while scolding him and telling him to be more careful. 

But Koushi couldn't place it, he couldn't place every intense feeling, much less could he tell Daichi. 

Because to him sneaking out at that hour to see Daichi was the closest he could ever come to what he wanted, due to the ever-present fear that lay in the end of his craving and cracking heart.


End file.
